


Coming Home

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [69]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is complete pwp, there’s some fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: My brain told me to write smut, so I wrote smut, there's really no other explanation for this.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.
> 
> I had all intentions tonight to work on something entirely different but my brain planted this idea in my head and wouldn't shut up about it.
> 
> Basically this is pure smut, porn without plot ...
> 
> enjoy? Haha

 

* * *

It had been a bit of a shit day for Molly. Every autopsy she had done turned out problematic, requiring test after test to discover the cause of death. And with Sherlock away on a case there was no chance of calling him in for help. Her back was aching from spending so much time hunched over, not to mention that she was starving, having barely eaten any breakfast, and having to skip lunch.

With a massive sigh of relief she entered her flat. Toby chirruped happily, hurrying over to her. She murmured a hello to him, kicking off her shoes and removing her coat.

"How are you my darling?" she asked Toby as she moved further into the flat. "Did you enjoy sleeping the day away? You lucky bastard."

Knowing he wouldn't leave her alone, she entered the kitchen and fed him. After a quick perusal of her refrigerator she decided on takeaway. "But first, a shower," she declared. She had considered a bath but feared that she would end up falling asleep, so shower it was to be.

After stripping off her clothes she walked into her bathroom and turned on the water. Steam filled the room within minutes; there was nothing quite like a nearly boiling hot shower to wash away the stresses of the day.

She stepped beneath the fall of water and let out a blissful sigh. Closing her eyes, she turned about and stood there for several minutes, letting the water pour down on her, soothing her aching back muscles. Suddenly something obstructed the water from hitting her body. Her eyes popped open, she didn't feel frightened though, only letting out another blissful sigh when a tall, _naked_ body pressed itself against the back of her.

"Hi Sherlock," she murmured.

He hummed a hello, pressing a kiss to her neck, his arms crossing over her stomach. She let out a faint squeak when one of his hands reached up to cup her breast, the other hand sliding downwards between her legs.

" _Oh."_ Her back arched slightly. "Solved the case I- _mmm_ -I take it?"

Sherlock hummed another reply, pinching her nipple between his fingers. His other hand was busy too, teasing her clit with his fingertip. She reached back, burying her hand in his curls as she tilted her head in order to meet his eager lips. When he slid a finger inside of her she gasped into his mouth.

"Want your cock, not your hand!" she whimpered.

He let go of her, turning her to face him before pressing her against the wall, away from the fall of water. She pulled him to her, kissing him hungrily. Grabbing ahold of her thighs he lifted her up, and she locked her legs around his waist. She reached down between them, easily finding his hard length, he was practically pulsing in her hand.

"I've missed you," she whispered to him, placing the head of his cock directly at her entrance.

He leaned his forehead against hers, easing himself into her slowly. "I've missed you too," he said, his sentence ending with a groan.

She kissed him again, moving both hands down to his arse, pulling him as close to her as she could get him. He rolled his hips against hers, both of them reveling in the sensations of their bodies being so intimately connected.

"I need to-" he gasped out.

"YES!"

He slipped out of her, before entering her fully, deeply, pressing her back against the tiled wall.

"Yes! _YES_!" she encouraged him.

Sherlock kept his movements slow, wanting to stay buried deep within her for as long as he could. There truly was no place like home, and home was her. He kissed her, murmuring an 'I love you' here and there between kisses, all the while continuing to thrust slowly in and out of her.

"Faster," she begged. "Please!"

He knew he was driving her mad, fucking her so slowly. He loved doing that to her, keeping her just barely teetering over the edge of orgasm. Dropping his hands down to her hips, he kissed her again and quickened his pace. She hummed in delight against his lips, her back arching, pressing her hardened nipples against his chest. Breaking apart their kiss, he tilted himself back slightly and took her breast between his lips, suckling the tender bud.

"Oh fuck!" Molly cried.

The combined sensation of the change in angle of his cock entering her with what his mouth was now doing was almost too much for her.

"I'm going to come!" she gasped out. "Yes, that's it Sherlock! Make me come!"

He let go of her breast, wanting to watch her as she became undone by him. He thrust into her as deeply and as quickly as he could manage. She cried out her release, tilting her head back. Her walls grew tight around him, making him groan out her name. He buried his face in her neck, managing only a few more thrusts before he too joined her over the edge. She held tightly onto him, the intensity of her orgasm making her shiver.

She smoothed her hands down his back and he raised his head, nuzzling her cheek. She let out a very satisfied hum before saying, "I think you should go away on cases more often, if it means you coming back to me and doing _that_!"

He rolled his eyes but kissed her, cradling the side of her face in his hand. He was still inside of her and gave the tiniest of thrusts, making her whimper.

"Don't start what you can't finish!" she warned him, unlocking her legs from around his waist.

Sherlock chuckled and slipped out of her, stepping away but pulling her with him back under the water. They quickly washed, then dried off.

"I brought food from Angelo's," he told her as they surfaced from the steamy bathroom.

Molly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you," she said to him and he smiled at her. "Food will have to wait though."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Oh yes," she replied. "I'm not quite finished with you yet." She nudged him towards the direction of her bedroom, and they fell down upon her bed.

"Hmmm ... maybe I should go away more often," he said as she straddled his waist.

"Oh stuff it you," she growled.

He laughed. "I plan to. Inside of you."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God, Sherlock!" She started to laugh. "Out of all people I would have not expected you to say something like that!"

He appeared to be affronted. "And why not? I'm perfectly well-versed in-"

She cut off the rest of his sentence with a kiss. As their kiss deepened his hands began to wander up and down her body. His cock was pressed against his belly and when she began to slide her slick folds up and down his length he gasped into her mouth. He was hard within minutes.

"You're going to be the death of me," he grumbled.

"Mmm, but what a way to go!" She reached down between them, grasping his hardened length as she raised herself up before sliding down onto his cock, not stopping until her hips were settled against his.

Neither one of them spoke as she rode him. No words were needed, their bodies said it all. He cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing slightly, rolling her nipples between his fingertips. She tilted back, her eyes closing as she reached behind her. He groaned when he felt her cup his balls. Releasing one of her breasts, he slipped his hand down her stomach not stopping until he reached the spot where they were joined and began to stroke her clit with his thumb.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out.

She let go of his balls and began to ride him harder as he continued to stroke her clit. Within minutes they were coming together. He gathered her in his arms, pulling her down on top of him and kissed her gently. She breathed heavily into his chest, her limbs feeling like jelly. After a few minutes she rolled off of him, splaying out on her back.

"Nothing compares to coming home to you," Sherlock murmured.

Molly moved her head to look at him and she smiled. "There's a lot of sentiment in that sentence," she noted.

He rolled onto his side, leaning his head on his hand. "I know. And I don't care, because it's true."

Her smile widened. "I like coming home to you too."


End file.
